Eye of the storm
by BJ30
Summary: During the middle of a show, the chipmunks are forced to stop their show and take shelter from a storm. When taking up shelter in the basement of the theater, they notice that Theodore and Eleanor are missing...
1. The show

"Ready for the show, guys? It's gonna be great!"

"You know it, Si. Listen to those fans shouting my name! They want me!"

"Us, Alvin. They want us. Well, and the girls."

"Theo, you go ahead and walk out. Simon will follow, then me. Deal?"

"Deal. Let's head out!"

Theodore smiled as he walked onstage to the applause of the audience. The cheering increased as Simon took his place. Alvin ran out and started singing the second he got to his spot.

"Wow… they look really happy out there doing their thing." Commented Eleanor.

"Of course. They feel the same way we do when we perform. Excited and happy."

Dave exited the dressing room holding a radio. With the volume turned down low he waved for the chipettes to follow him back inside.

"What's wrong, Dave?"

"Jeanette, there is a storm heading this way. A big one, apparently. It could be so bad that we'll have to stop the show and take shelter."

"Oh no! We've never had to do that before." Brittney stated.

"I know. Let's just hope it doesn't get that bad."

The chipettes continued listening to the radio while the chipmunks were performing. The manager of the theater entered the dressing room and began talking with Dave a few minutes later.

"Mister Seville, your chipmunks are going to have to halt their performance."

"Is it really that bad out?"

Before the manager could answer, a news report came over the radio:

_The national weather service has issued a tornado warning for the counties of San Diego and Orange. Any residents within these counties should take immediate shelter until the storm passes. Again, the counties of San Diego and Orange are under a tornado watch._

"I'll stop the show mister Seville and get your boys down to the shelter."

"I'm not leaving until Theodore is with me!" stated Eleanor.

"He'll be fine. I want you and the girls to head down the back hallway and underneath the stairs. I'll be right there."

Onstage, the chipmunks had just finished a song as the theater manager interrupted.

"Sorry for the interruption, but the storm that was over the pacific has moved inland. I ask that everyone make their way down to the basement of the theater at this time."

Alvin and Simon ran off the stage and toward the basement. Once they were all gathered together, Dave urged them all to sit still and keep listening to the radio for updates.

"I'm scared, Dave. I've never been in a tornado before."

"It's okay, Brittney. Everything will be okay. We're all here, and looking after each other, right?"

"Of course we are. That's what family is about, right? Being together during the good times and the bad. Right, Theo?"

No answer.

"Theo?" Alvin look around and noticed that not only Theodore was missing, but so was Eleanor...


	2. The aftermath

"Theodore! Come back here now!" Dave shouted.

"He was with us when we ran off stage, Dave. I don't remember seeing him come down the stairs, though."

Dave heard a large rumbling and felt the building begin to shake.

"Okay everyone. Gather around me and hold on as tight as you can."

Dave heard a loud crash and could see water starting to drop down the stairs. The chipmunks stared up the stairs, hoping to see their brother come running down, but they did not.

"Simon, do you think that Theodore…"

"I sure hope not, Alvin. We all need him and Eleanor very bad."

Over the course of the next fifteen minutes, the water was now deep enough to submerge Dave's ankles completely. That is when he heard the radio broadcaster resume his talk:

_The national weather service has allowed the tornado warning in San Diego to expire. The warning is still in effect for orange county until nine p.m…._

Without waiting for Dave, the chipmunks ran upstairs, followed closely by Jeanette and Brittney. Alvin shouted for his brother, while Jeanette was busy yelling for Eleanor.

"Theodore!" Simon shouted, with tears starting to form in his eyes. "Where are you? We need… oh no…"

Simon saw that the stage they had just been performing on was a total mess. Lights and pieces of the building were all over. A large hole in the roof was allowing water to pour inside. Jeanette's ears perked as she heard some groaning coming from nearby. She urged for everyone to help her lift pieces of debris. She quickly found Theodore, who was trapped between pieces of a curtain and a stage light.

"Are you okay?" asked Dave.

"Me? Oh… oh yeah. I'll be fine. My arm hurts a little, though. Is Eleanor okay?"

"That's who we're looking for, too. She never made it downstairs."

"She didn't? I told her to go down there. She must have been too worried about me to go. Come on! We have to find her right away, guys!"

Theodore frantically began searching through the debris, hoping to find her.

"Eleanor! Where are you? Eleanor!"

They continued the search for several minutes, yet could not find one trace of the missing chipette. Theodore then began to retrace his steps prior to the storm.

"Let's see…. We were standing right over there. I was talking to her, trying to get her to follow me downstairs. As I started running the room caved in…."

Theodore searched every spot he remembered being at on the stage, yet he could not find her. He was about to rejoin his brothers when he saw a piece of Eleanor's green shirt on the edge of a brick. He grabbed hold of it and held it to his face.

"Eleanor! Please answer me… Where are you, sweetheart? I miss you. I love you!"

Theodore looked around frantically, hoping to somehow spot her. He then spotted another piece of shirt just a few feet away on the edge of the stage. He rushed over and peered off the edge.

"Guys! Come quick. I think I found her…"

Theo jumped from the stage and onto a large piece of wood. With some effort, he managed to lift the wood that was covering Eleanor.

"Oh no…"


	3. Borderline

Theodore saw a piece of wood was stuck into Eleanor's arm, which he quickly removed. Blood was dripping from a wound in her chest, causing Theodore to remove his shirt and place it over the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding.

"Dave! We have to get her help right now!"

"Already on it, Theodore. I'm going to get her outside. Thankfully the doctor is not too far away. I just hope we can save her."

Once outside, Dave saw that the ambulance he had call was just pulling in.

"Oh thanks goodness. Wait… I thought they only came for people? What about chipmunks?"

"I gave a call to a friend of mine. He said that we can get a ride to her doctor."

"Well hurry up! She's hurt really bad!"

Once everyone was inside, Theodore held onto Eleanor's hand, but did not get a response from her. He could still feel a heartbeat, but it was very faint.

"Dave, I…" Theodore tried to talk but could not get any words to come out. His fur was drenched as tears fell from his eyes. Trying to comfort him, Jeanette hugged him.

"She's going to be okay, Theo."

Minutes later, they arrived at the Doctor, and ran Eleanor inside.

"Can you save her? Please? I love her…." Asked Theodore.

"I will do my best. I cannot promise you anything. Now if you would please wait in the lounge, I'll get to work on her."

Reluctantly, Theodore retreated. He started pacing back and forth in front of the door, hoping to see either the doctor or Eleanor walk out.

"Theo! Stop that, would you? It's driving me crazy."

"No! If Brittney was in there instead of Eleanor, you'd be doing the same thing Alvin, so just shut up and leave me alone!"

Not wanting to anger him further, Alvin took a seat next to Dave and stared at the clock hanging just beside the door. The minutes continued to tick by, yet there was still no word from the doctor. Seeing Theodore's discomfort, Brittney walked over to his side.

"Theo, if I could take her place I would. I hate seeing you like this."

"Thank you, Brittney. You are so sweet."

With a small kiss on Theo's cheek, Brittney rejoined Jeanette. Theodore heard some movement from the other room and started to smile. The doctor emerged with a bloodstain on his shirt, while holding onto what was left of Eleanor's shirt.

"Theodore, is it?"

"Yes sir."

"I think this is yours."

The doctor handed Theo the shirt and looked over at Dave with a sad look on his face.

"How is she?"

"Bad. At her current state, I'd say she'd be lucky if she makes it through the night. She lost a lot of blood and has several broken bones."

"You.. you mean that she is going to die?" Theodore asked, crying.

"No, Theodore. She has had some very bad injuries. I think she needs you in there. Remember, she is unable to talk right now. Oh, and please do not touch anything."

Theodore rushed to Eleanor's side, and lightly grasped one of her hands, giving it a kiss.

"Please, Eleanor. Don't die…"


	4. Death

Still grasping onto Eleanor's hand, Theodore leaned in and rested his hand on the edge of her bed. Theodore could feel a faint heartbeat as he moved his hand to her neck, but it was fading.

"Eleanor, listen to me. I need you, okay?" Theodore said, starting to cry "I love you…" Theodore found it impossible to talk and instead buried his head into her side and cried. He did not notice that his brothers and Dave had left the room, leaving only Jeanette, Brittney and himself with Eleanor. Jeanette was busy holding Brittney's hand, hoping that her sister would somehow pull through.

One of the machines that was attached to Eleanor started to beep, causing the doctor to rush in.

"Theodore, I hate to say this but please get out of my way. No time to explain."

Theodore retreated, and took a seat in between Jeanette and Brittney. As the doctor started working, the machine let out one steady beep. With a hurried pace, the doctor grabbed a device off of a nearby table and placed it over her mouth, while attaching the other end to another machine.

"Come on, Eleanor… Don't you dare go on me now." The doctor uttered, hoping his efforts would be enough to save her. As the machine continued its solid beep, the doctor placed a finger onto Eleanor's neck, trying to feel a pulse.

"Somebody go get the rest of your family. Quickly!"

As Brittney bolted for the door, the doctor frantically worked with everything that he had, trying to help Eleanor along. It took Dave, Simon and Alvin seconds to come rushing into the room.

"What's wrong?" Alvin asked.

"There is never an easy way to say this…"

"Oh no! My sweet Eleanor is gone?"

The doctor nodded his head. Theodore ran to her side, while Alvin and Simon were busy crying. Desperate, Theodore placed his lips to hers and blew.

"Theo, what are you doing?"

"That one thing people do to each other. I've seen it on tv."

"I've never seen that work with any animal Theodore and I've been a doctor for over fifteen years."

"I've got to try!" I just have to."

The room was silent as Theodore tried to revive Eleanor. After a minute of trying, Theodore collapsed onto her in tears. He laid down next to her and placed his head against her own, giving her ear a light kiss.

"I love you, Eleanor. I always will."

As Theodore stood back up, he tried again to revive her, but was not succeeding. When he jumped from the bed to join his brothers, the doctor raised an eyebrow and stared at the machine.

"Odd. There must be a glitch."

"What do you mean?"

"The machine is showing that there is a heartbeat, but I don't feel a pulse."

The machine that had been emitting one solid beep was now letting out shorter ones. The doctor placed a finger back onto Eleanor but quickly removed it.

"In fifteen years, I've never seen this…."

"What is it, doctor?"

"She is showing signs of life. Theodore, you did it. A chipmunk just outdid every piece of medical equipment I have."

Excited, Theodore rejoined her, holding onto her left hand. He noticed that she was breathing very lightly. Her right leg twitched slightly, causing Theodore to cheer.

"Yay! My Eleanor is alive!"

"Remember though, that she still has a lot of injuries to recover from. I'm afraid you won't be singing together for a while."

"Way to be a buzzkill, Dave."

"Sorry. Guys, why don't we let Theodore be alone with her for a while? I'm sure we all could use something to eat, along with a bit of sleep."

"Agreed, Dave. Let's go."

Theodore let the doctor work on Eleanor but did not take his eyes off of her the entire time. Theo perked his ears as he heard a noise come from her direction that did not sound like any machine.

"Ele? Are you awake?"

All he got in response was a soft groan.

"Eleanor… can you hear me? It's me, Theo."

"Th… Theodore? Wha… what happened to me?"

"You were watching us perform when a storm hit the theater. You and I got trapped onstage while everyone else made it downstairs. You are so lucky to be alive right now."

"I am? Did I die?"

"For a minute or so, yes. Theodore somehow managed to revive you."

"Oh… okay. Theodore, I feel tired. Can you stay with me while I sleep?"

"Eleanor, I won't leave your side ever again. From every performance to every night back home. I'll never let you get in any danger again."

Eleanor asked Theo to come in close. With what strength she had, Eleanor reached up and gave him a small kiss.

"Thank you for saving me. I love you so much, Theo."

"And I you, Ele."


End file.
